


The Perfect Drug

by The_Unnatural_Disaster (havent_got_a_clue)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Control, First Time, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havent_got_a_clue/pseuds/The_Unnatural_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything else in Derek's life is raw and violent and this? This is just his and the wolf is not invited. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Drug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rispacooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rispacooper/gifts).



Stiles is all ADD and pushy and squirming underneath Derek, grabbing at hands, hips, back, whatever he can get to and he won’t _stop talking_ ; mumbling, laughing awkwardly, incoherent conversations with himself in case he didn’t realize that _yes, this is happening_. It’s just not happening fast enough for him. He’s waited. And waited. He’s waited long enough, damn it and Derek is running his hands all over, never speeding up, and he punctuates the touches with kisses--light, god damned kisses--and they feel great, GOD, they feel great--but he needs more and Derek laughs and pushes down his hips so he isn’t arching up into him so much and Stiles growls and to a normal human it would sound like nothing, but Derek knows it means “NOW DEREK,” and he answers with a bite to Stiles’ neck knowing what it does to him and he doesn’t take his hands off his hips as he does it and the next growl definitely means, “asshole!”  
  
“Oh my GOD, Derek! I’m about to lose my virginity here and you’re making me wait forever!” Stiles rears up and grits his teeth, fighting Derek as much now as he does when they aren’t in bed.   
  
Derek cups Stiles’ jaw and stills him. “Nuh-uh. Everything else I do is raw and violent and led by the wolf. This right here? This is MINE. You and me. The wolf is not invited and we’re going to do it up right.”  
  
Stiles licks his lips. He can’t argue with this logic and Derek’s not going to let him even if he wanted to. Derek restrains him with every part of his body,  whispering to him, kissing him all over until Stiles relaxes and becomes pliant and STOPS TALKING so he can concentrate and Derek takes the time to get to know every inch of him intimately, from the tip of his ear down to every toe and he memorizes every place Stiles is flushing and when Stiles does make a noise again, it’s nothing but moans and the occasional choked off “Derek” and that’s how Derek gets to know every spot on Stiles’ body that makes him crazy when it’s touched. They are both soaked in sweat and now Stiles is getting into this zen approach and he’s tasting whatever Derek offers him--a finger, a wrist, a shoulder, his neck--and he’s never actually gone this far--with anyone, ever--and he hasn’t even been touched _down there_ yet and he and Derek have been at this for what feels like hours and he’s OK with that because he has Derek’s full attention and, surprise, Derek has his.  
  
It’s better than Ritalin. He’s stopped thinking about Scott and Chemistry and lacrosse and whether the Jeep needs gas and it’s nothing but the constant hum of _Derek_. And every time he dares to close his eyes, Derek coaxes them back open; he won’t let him escape into himself because it’s not just about the feeling, it’s about the connection. And there are no games, no teases. Derek is going to be inside Stiles, but only when Stiles is calm enough to be 100% in the moment and Derek knows that he is well and truly his.  
  
He waits until there are no more “now”s and “please”s tumbling out of Stiles’ lips and those golden brown eyes are wide open and he’s breathing steadily because he’s focused like a laser sight on Derek and now, NOW, is the right time, but it’s still not going to be fast enough for Stiles and he’s going to have to get over it because Derek will not miss the look on Stiles’ face when he first lays a hand on him, a finger inside him. He pulls back a little and doesn’t break eye contact as he reaches down and finally, finally, finally takes Stiles’ cock in his hand and Stiles makes to loll his head back, close his eyes and fall into the moment, but a growl brings him back.   
  
He slicks up his fingers and lets the wetness warm to his supernaturally hot body temperature before slowly, slowly pushing one in and Stiles is mumbling again, breathing like he’s playing lacrosse and Derek refuses to move another centimeter until Stiles forces himself to breathe out and in and _be quiet._  
  
“Look at me. Stiles. Look at me. This is just for us.”  
  
Stiles purses his lips together and nods, eyes like dinner plates and the innocence implied by that is too fucking much.   
  
Derek eases in some more and, when he feels Stiles relax, he slides in another and opens him up, still holding his cock in his other hand. He can feel it twitch with every thrust of his fingers and he’s so proud of Stiles for keeping eye contact throughout.   
  
He tortures him for a few more minutes and Stiles’ lower lip is quivering and red from him biting it and he knows Stiles will kill him if he makes him wait much longer. He slides out and repositions them for a better angle and those doe eyes are looking up at him and the wolf wants to come out, wants to take over and rough him up and make Stiles come screaming and howling and it’s taking everything he’s got to keep it under control. He breathes in and nestles himself on top of Stiles and he can feel Stiles shake and fight to be still for Derek.  
  
He hold Stiles close so he can’t move and starts to slide in and, shit, it’s exquisite. Stiles fists the sheets and Derek guides himself a little deeper and Stiles’ toes curl near his legs.  
  
“So, so good, Stiles. Don’t look away. Don’t close your eyes, ok?” Derek pushes in more and more and soon he’s buried completely inside and Stiles is gulping for air and still perfectly focused on Derek.   
  
They stay like that for a moment, part of Derek dares Stiles to get bossy and tell him to “move, already,” but he’s rubbing along Derek’s back, his sides, calm and willing to let Derek go at his own pace. When he does start moving, Derek finds he’s the one shaking now.  
  
Stiles is taking everything he’s giving him and obeying his every wish. The wolf inside him settles and the power he feels at having two amazing creatures under his control is intoxicating.  
  
He can’t fault Stiles for coming so quickly. The experience is intense and intimate, more so than anything else he’s done in his life. He can sense it coming even before he can smell it. Stiles gets really, really quiet and still and his muscles tighten divinely around his cock. His mouth opens in a little “o” and his eyebrows quirk up. But Stiles is, well, Stiles and when the moment comes, the floodgates open and Derek knows he’s trying so hard for him, but the feeling overtakes him and he’s yelling, crying out as he comes and he immediately looks guilty for breaking Derek’s zen, but he looks so fucking delicious when he comes that Derek doesn’t have time to reassure him before he’s coming himself, biting and scratching at Stiles and growling as humanly as he can.   
  
He collapses on Stiles and gets a head scratching for his effort. “I...”  
  
“Don’t you dare. That was amazing, Stiles. You were amazing. Do you know how much effort that takes to hold out like that?”   
  
“So you’re not-”  
  
“No way.”  
  
Stiles grins and kisses Derek on the nose. They lay together for a long time and just as Derek thinks he’s got Stiles’ number, Stiles breathes in sharply. “Derek, I’m hungry. Are there waffles? I should text Scott and let him know I’m going to be late picking him up today because I have, like, a gallon of gas in the Jeep and, shit, I have a chemistry test tomorrow I have to--”  
  
Derek rolls his eyes. He’s going to be so sore if this is what it takes to keep Stiles focused and quiet. So, so sore.


End file.
